Fighting Dirty
by Banette the Puppetmaster
Summary: Courtney has found a new way to sue Chris-this time for an actual felony. But what is her motive? One-shot for Chrisney Week.


**Here's the Chrisney fic I promised for Chrisney Week! Dedicated to I'll Cover Angel and Collins, and all others who ship this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama. If I did, All-Stars would be way different.**

* * *

Courtney was in a good mood. Today she'd wound up lounging at the Playa, relaxing in the sun as she tinkered around with her PDA. Any minute now, it would happen. And happen it did, as a massive shadow loomed over her. The brunette looked up at Chef Hatchet, a happy little smile still on her face. The smile was not returned.

"Chris wants you in his office," he said evenly. "_Now_." Courtney didn't say anything, just packed up her PDA and followed Chef, smile still on her face. When they were alone in the elevator, he looked down at the CIT.

"This...thing you're doing," he said, a bit softer than expected from the grizzled chef. "You sure you want to?"

Courtney looked up ay him, that smile now making him a bit uneasy. "I've never been more certain about anything in my life," she replied cheerfully as tge doors opened. Not wanting to argue further, Hatchet led her to Chris' office, where the door was closed. From inside, the two could hear snippets of conversation, though it was just Chris talking. Must've been a phone call.

"No, it's not-no, don't say anything about it! ...Look, I know this looks bad...IT'S NOT TRUE! ... Uh-huh... Yeah, whatever. ... Yeah, I'm talking to her now. ... Sure, sure. Just don't let the press know about ANY of this. ...Because I run a show _with_ teenagers, dumbass! ... Yeah, bye."

Chef knocked on the door, and Chris gave a short, "Come in." The duo entered the office, and Courtney got a good look at the haggard appearance of the normally cool and collected Chris McLean. His hair, usually fashionably teased, now was messy and unkempt, and there was more stubble than usual, as well as bags under his eyes. He meanwhile, looked at Courtney, who looked exceptionally tidy, even when wearing a swimsuit. She looked refreshed and content, and that just served to irritate him.

Chris looked at his cohort. "Chef," he said, obviously straining to keep his cool. "Could you excuse us?" Chef nodded and left hurriedly, closing the door. He did _not_ want to be there when things went down.

There was silence in the office, one looking at the other, until Courtney, smile still on her face, asked, "So...why did you bring me here, Chris?"

The celebrity's eye twitched, before hr slammed his fist down. "You _know_ why I brought you here! This goddamn lawsuit you're threatening me with!"

"So?" Courtney crossed her arms, pretending to look confused. "You always brush off my suits anyway. Why would this one bug you?"

"Because unlike the others, this one's a felony!" he spat venomously, putting a hand to his forehead. "Statutory rape? Come on, Courtney, I expected better from you!"

Courtney snorted then, making Chris look up in surprise. "You had it coming, you know," she said, doing a poor job of hiding how much she was enjoying this. "Always flirting with Lindsay...no surprise you'd end up in bed with her."

"_Nothing happened between us, I swear!_"

"Oh, believe me, I know."

Chris looked up in shock, trying to register what she'd just said. "..._what?_"

Courtney walked over to the desk, putting her hands on it and slowly leaning forward. "I _know_ you didn't do anything with Lindsay. But those condoms in your room aren't exactly good for your story. Besides, she'll believe anything anyone tells her. Admit it, Chris." She smiled smugly, loving the power she had right now. "I've got you in a bad place."

Chris opened his mouth to argue, but instead just sat down in defeat, not looking at her. "What do you want, Courtney?"

She stood up straight, now in negotiations mode. "Three things, actually. First, ten thousand dollars."

"Yeah, whatever." Chris was not happy, which only served to make this more rewarding.

"Second," she continued, pacing. "I want unlimited wi-fi and my own HD TV." She wasn't sure if she really wanted that as part of the blackmail, but hey, it seemed to be the only way to get them.

"Take it."

"And third," she said, stopping at the middle of the floor. "I want you to take me out for dinner."

"..."

"Something wrong, Chris?"

"Are you out of your _mind_?!" Chris jumped up, walking to her angrily. "You charge me with false allegations, then blackmail me into _another_ felony? What is wrong with you?!"

Courtney rolled her eyes. "I'm eighteen," she said. "If you paid attention, you'd know that." She said that last sentence so bitterly that it made Chris blink.

"Wait, so...this whole thing was just a ploy for attention?" He asked, studying her. The way she instantly got angry and red-faced gave him the answer. "What? No way! I just...want to eat somewhere where Owen doesn't get to everything good first."

"Slowly, and for the first time that day, Chris smirked. "Okay, Courtney. We'll leave at seven. Dress nice."

She looked at him, slightly surprised. But then smiled. "Don't I always?" As she turned on her heels to leave, he sat down. "Courtney."

She stopped in the doorway, looking back. "Yes?"

"That was one of the sneakiest, most underhanded tricks I've ever seen." He smiled. "I'll take you out anytime."

Courtney smiled, at him, then turned and left, to get ready for her date.


End file.
